Winter Wonderland
Winter Wonderland is a song from the sixth season about snow. Lyrics This is the story of Thomas' winter wonderland. It's a winter wonderland See the snow lay all around Bells are ringing; Ding-a-ling-a-ling, Ding, dong Sleigh bells jingle Home for the holiday we go Rushing to our winter wonderland It's a winter wonderland Little engine working hard His snowplow heaving; Chug-a-chug-a-chug, Chug Choo Bother this silly snow! Don't haul be up, please don't delay Must get to my winter wonderland It's Thomas' winter wonderland Climb aboard and join us if you can See main line engines rushing to and fro Festive decorations, people rushing home Branch line engines shovel through the snow Firesides glaze through winter haze Happy holidays Look, everybody! Here's Thomas. And Percy. And James and Gordon and Henry. And look! Edward and Toby, too. Home for the holiday we go Rushing to our winter wonderland It's Thomas' winter wonderland Climb aboard and join us if you can See Terence Tractor clear away the snow Bertie Bus is wonderful; Just look at him go Seasons greetings; Happy Holidays Close your eyes, dream your dreams See how the magic stays It's a winter wonderland See the snow lay all around Bells are ringing; Ding-a-ling-a-ling, Ding, dong Children singing Home for the holiday we go Rushing to our winter wonderland Our winter wonderland Our winter wonderland Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Salty * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Mrs. Kyndley * Jeremiah Jobling * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * Nancy Episodes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Special Funnel * Snow * It's Only Snow Deleted Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow - A deleted scene of Thomas passing a signal with Annie and Clarabel while wearing his snowplough. * Thomas' Christmas Party - An alternate shot of Mrs. Kyndley's cottage snowed up. * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - A deleted scene of Thomas passing Rolf's Castle with Annie and Clarabel. * A Scarf for Percy - A deleted scene of Percy wearing a different scarf. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: # An extended wide shot of Thomas leaving the Mountain Village while pulling the mail. # An alternate wide shot of the village covered in snow. # A deleted shot of Toby at night in the village. # A deleted scene of Thomas, Percy, and Terence going pass the windmill. # An extended shot of Donald going up to a snow drift while wearing his snowplough. * Snow - A deleted scene of Percy smiling whilst stuck in the snow with Thomas nearby. * It's Only Snow: # A deleted scene of Henry passing James at Lower Tidmouth. # A deleted scene of Thomas and Toby arriving at the village. # A deleted scene of Thomas fetching the Christmas tree from the docks and passing Salty. # An extended shot of Thomas and Toby going pass some village houses. Trivia * The song is currently featured on the Official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel, and the official website for mobile. * Specially shot footage was filmed for this song. Goofs * The boys standing around the fire are wearing shorts in the snow. Gallery File:WinterWonderlandUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure45.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure5.jpg|Toby File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure28.jpg File:ItsOnlySnow.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree56.jpg File:AScarfforPercydeletedscene.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree2.jpg File:FatherChristmas.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow6.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree14.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure6.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow29.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree19.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow14.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow4.jpg File:Snow14.jpg File:Snow15.jpg|Percy File:Snow16.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow5.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow10.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure15.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty14.jpg File:AScarfforPercy17.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure2.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree57.jpg File:Snow60.png File:WinterWonderland2.jpg File:WinterWonderland3.jpg File:WinterWonderland4.jpg File:WinterWonderland5.jpg File:WinterWonderland6.jpg File:WinterWonderland7.jpg File:WinterWonderland8.jpg File:WinterWonderland9.jpg File:WinterWonderland10.jpg File:WinterWonderland11.jpg File:WinterWonderland12.jpg File:WinterWonderland13.jpg File:WinterWonderland14.jpg File:WinterWonderland15.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure67.png Category:Songs